


Teamwork

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [41]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Rated'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 31





	Teamwork

Red Rum runs fast, the Star Warriors of the Star Council hot on his heels.

After Nightmare was declared dead to the worlds and his most 'loyal' taken away, Red Rum had managed to flee with the other Fell Sans, Cherry. Along with Cherry's mate, a Swap Papyrus named Blood Orange. Rotten and his Papyrus Mould, the evil Swap Fell brothers.

They had been tracking through the universes finding from the good guys with the two.

Somewhere along the way, Cherry and Blood Orange asked if he would like to be their datemate. To which he agreed happily.

And then all three started to brew at the same time. The three mates magic was going to be spent on their brewing young, they could only hope that they did not brew more than two each.

Rotten and Mould were both fighters, protecting them the three brewing skeletons with all their might. It was great teamwork on everyone's part that kept them surviving this long, so they had formed a rather tight family unit.

Red Rum falls down flat on his face, he held the solid mass his brew was cocooned in, hoping that his shins growing within was doing alright after that.

Turning he sees four of the Star Warriors appear, all their weapons were raised and ready to strike.

Red Rum knew this was the end, so he curls in on himself and shuts his orbits, trying to protect his young as best he could. When he hears a strange whipping sound, along with pained cries and the noise of monsters turning to dust.

Opening his eyesockets he turns and finds Nightmare...

"*boss." Red Rum breaths out shock, suddenly one of those tentacles were thrown his way and he was risen into safely.

Everything went black and when his vision clears he sees Blood Orange sitting in front of Killer. Rotten was there too, arms cross, standing next to Dust. Then there a portal opens and Mould strolls out with Horror and Scream, Mould goes quickly to his brother's side.

Red Rum heads over to Blood Orange who hugs him when he came near, he looked ready to release his brew- then he looks around for Cherry, but he could not see his other mate.

A white glitchy portal opens up and Error walks through, carrying Cherry into his arms.

"*this idiot is cracking! can we get a healer?" Error snaps to Nightmare, to prove his point a loud crack sounded.

"*cherry's having his brew now?!" Red Rum shouts in alarm making his two bosses turn to him, then look to the smaller Cherry in Error's arms. It was clear that they had not noticed that he had been brewing.

Error quickly opens another portal.

"*everyone in." Nightmare calls to the group, which member was helping another through the portal. On the other side, they found themselves in an overly large castle.

"*we should have gotten professor first." Error mumbles place Cherry down on a bed cot that had been prepared in which if anyone was hurt.

"*professor. yan blue and dere honey. are all being kept in the star prison." Nightmare told him darkly, the way he worded it made Red Rum think they had this talk lots of time.

Red Rum and Blood Orange went over to Cherry, who moans as he reaches them for a hug. A sigh came over them all.

Rotten and Mould even came over to glance, the Fell Swap Sans mumbling something.

"*what? they are all brewing?" Nightmare says looking shocked for a moment.

"*sorry boss." Red Rum told him with a small smile, he was hoping that his boss did not toss them to the wayside for being useless to him- adding up their shins soon, it was going to be a big increase for the nightmare gang.

"*i thought ya all were on the run. how did ya all have the time..." Error said with a snort, he glances over to Nightmare, "good thing we got a universe with a castle that has all this space then. aa?"

Nightmare sighs and walks away.

Error snorts and follows after him.

The young family all let go of their held breaths and smile at each other. Until Cherry makes a strange noise and held his stomach.


End file.
